Life in the Light
by Inoriekay
Summary: Seventeen year old Sybil has just lost her mother after a long fight with cancer. Now she must live in Japan with a father she never knew existed, a humongous new family, and a strange family curse. Welcome to the Sohma family. Yuki x OC Kyo x Tohru
1. Getting to Japan

**_Life in The Light_**

I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I did however create Sybil.

Warning: Kyo is slightly out of character.

Summary:

Seventeen year old Sybil has just lost her mother after a long fight with cancer. Now she must live in Japan with a father she never knew existed, a humongous new family, and a strange family curse. Welcome to the Sohma family.

A young seventeen year old girl was sitting in a window seat of a 747 jet buzzing its way across the ocean. This plane felt more like a prison transport then a luxury airline. She had already switched plane three times and was now on the final stretch of her trip to Japan. She was being mercilessly taken away from her friends and the only place she had ever called home. Although that home was not very homely since her mother died last month. In the last month she had lost her mother, found out her father was alive in Japan, and had listen to countless relatives argue why they could not take her into there lives. The only person who wanted her was her father whom she had never met. He did not even come to the herrings to claim her. He sent some other relative to collect her. His name was Shigure or something like that, he was a cousin of her's. He look harmless enough as long as he did not talk. When he talked he sounded like a pervert, but he still made her feel safe.

"Excuse me, but would you want some more peanuts or drinks before we land?" asked a stewardess.

"Sybil, do you want anything." Shigure could sense the girls troubled mind.

"No, I'm fine." Sybil continued to stare out the window.

"Thank you, we're fine." He smiled at the stewardess, "You know you do not have to be so strong. You can cry if you need to."

She could not smile but she managed a nod. "So, what is my missing family like? Is my father nice?" She said sarcastically.

"If you do not want to see him right a way you can stay with me. No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I have two of your cousins around your age and one of their female class mates already living there." Shigure attempted to engage this reluctant girl.

"Why is she living there?" She asked.

"Her mother died little over a year ago. She was living with her grandfather, but he did some remodeling and she was living in a tent. So we invited her to stay with us. After the remodeling was completed she decided to continue living with us." He grinned he thought she might be interested in Tohru more then her family. "Her name is Tohru Honda. Your cousins are Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Yuki is student council president, and Kyo well he has a bad boy attitude."

"So what does my father do?" She turned back to look him in the eye.

"He lives in and runs a martial arts dojo. At least you have that in common." He hoped the joke might encourage her.

She was a black belt but had stopped going to class when her mom had gotten sick.

Shigure continued, "He really did want to come and get you, but everything went to hell as he tried to leave. So he asked me instead. Actually, Kazuma is Kyo's adopted father, so that would make him your brother not your cousin."

"So he has an adopted son but did not ever come to see his real daughter?" She was a little louder then she meant to be, because a little girl look at her an whispered to her father.

"Now Sybil, Kazuma ... your father did not know about you until the letter came from the court about the hearing." He immediately new that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh so that makes it all ok, doesn't it." She was being stared at quit a few of the of the passengers now.

"I ... Sybil, I ..." Shigure paused.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are currently coming in the Tokyo area. We should be coming in to land in about ten minutes. Fight attendants please secure for landing." The intercom beeped off.

"Why don't you come stay at my house and cool off for a few days before you go see him." Shigure offered again.

"Good because I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM." she fought to keep her temper under control.

They did not say anything till they arrived at Shigure's house. When they came through the front door all three of the other teens came to great them.

Kyo was exactly the bad boy Shigure had described. His scowl and orange hair matched his lively attitude. He took what seamed like a great effort to welcome her.

Yuki was cute, but she vaguely remembered Shigure saying the entire school called him Prince Yuki. Still she could barely take her eyes off him. What was funny was he seamed to be having problem with not staring at her.

She was not going to fall for some guy she just meet. So she locked eyes with Tohru. Tohru came over and hugged her. "Sybil why do not you share my room tonight."

"Sure." Sybil answered. Tohru help her carry the bags to the room.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes actually, now that you mention it I haven't really eaten since yesterday."

"Yesterday! But I..It's dinner time! Oh dear, I go make you something while you unpack your things." Tohru ran toward the door.

"Wait you don't have to...," but Tohru had already rushed out the door.

Sybil sighed, "I guess I have to unpack now."

She did not really unpack because she wasn't even sure how long her damned father would leave her here. She suddenly blushed she hadn't even meet him and she was already cursing him. Then she remembered Kyo was her adoptive brother. May be she could talk to him about their father later. What was this she was already thinking of him as a brother and they just meet.

She reached into her bags and found a picture of her mom. She notice a picture of a lady on a table in the corner of the room. She guessed this was Tohru's mother. She gently slide the picture sideway just enough to put her mom's picture on the table. Now both mother looked smiling out into their daughters' bedroom. She grabbed a black artists notebook from her bag along with a tin of pencils. Just then a large crashing came from down stairs.

She ran down the stair and stopped dead in the doorway of the dinning room. "You Damn Rat! I gonna make you wish you never been born." Kyo shouted.

"Really why don't you come over here and prove it." Yuki teased Kyo making him rage even more.

Kyo rushed at Yuki through a solid right straight at Yuki's midriff, but it was easily brushed away by Yuki. Shigure was sitting at the table reading a news paper and Tohru hadn't come out of the kitchen. Apparently this was normal conduct around this house. Yuki rammed his knee into Kyo stomach sending him backward into the hall. It was only a split second before the impacted that the three boys noticed Sybil was in the doorway. Kyo crashed into her and there was a puff of smoke.

Sybil thought she felt something between her legs and thought it was Kyo.

"Kyo are you alrig..." She could not articulate the rest of the question as she looked into the eyes of a bright orange cat. Those eyes and his fur. They look just like Kyo's. "Umm. Kyo? That is you down there, right?"

"Sorry Sybil, we should have told you. Some parts of the Sohma family are under a curse. When we are stressed or are hugged by the opposite sex we transform into animals from the Chinese Zodiac and the cat." Shigure reached out a hand to her to her feet.

"Oh um... well... wait! Does that mean I may be cursed?" She looked down at the cat who was bowing his head embarrassed.

"No, no only thirteen of us from each generation get the curse. And you would have been born will it. You cannot just get it." Shigure started to explain.

"Um... so who is cursed?" Sybil asked stuttering slightly.

"Kyo is the Cat obviously. I am the Dog, and Yuki is the Rat. You will probably meet the others very soon. Everyone is interested in seeing you." He smirk. There was a bang and Sybil went to turn around, but Shigure grabbed her face. "The only problem is when we turn back we are completely naked."

Kyo walk back to stand in front of her straightening his black muscle shirt, then leaned against the wall.

"So who is ready for dinner?" Tohru carried food into the room and everyone sat down and ate the food in silence.

Tohru had seen she had not unpacked any of her bags and helped put everything in all the closets. She deliberately put a candle in between the two pictures of there mothers. Then she stayed up for most of the night telling Sybil all about every member of the zodiac she had meet. They talked for hours about the Sohma's, what the high school Sybil would be attending was like, what life in New York was like for a teenager.

Before they knew it Yuki knocked on the door, looking very groggy. "You should get to sleep you two. It is three in the morning and we have to take Sybil to get her registered for classes tomorrow morning."

"Oops! Sorry Yuki. We'll get some sleep now." Tohru blushed.

And with that Sybil's first chaotic day as a Sohma came abruptly to a close.


	2. To See or Not to See My Father?

Chapter 2

To See or Not to See My Father?

Luckily for Sybil the school agreed to add Sybil to the same class as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Tohru and her friend Hana and Uo made Sybil feel right at home. Uo was being her normal Yankee self telling off anyone who dared make fun of Sybil. Hana said she had good waves and kept hovering around her. Sybil was being careful not to mention the curse. Shigure had told her not to mention it to anyone, and so far she was doing well.

At lunch time everyone went to eat lunch with some of the younger Sohma's in the school. Haru was really nice up until the point he tried to pick a fight with Kyo. Yuki dumped his bottle of water on Haru's head and Haru acted like nothing had happened. Momiji spent the whole time telling Sybil she need to come up to the main house to meet everyone.

"Momiji how do you expect her to go to Sohma house to meet everyone when she hasn't even meet Shihan yet." Yuki asked with a reproachful you directed at the young rabbit.

" Awww!" whined Momiji. "But I wanted to introduce her to everyone."

"Every time you open your mouth it pisses me off." Kyo noggied the boy with both his fists.

"WHAAA! Kyo picking on me!" Momiji yelled.

"Hey Orange Top, lay off him or I'll mop the floor with your face," threatened Uo.

"Yeah, yeah! Just keep talkin' Yankee," yelled Kyo. " I just got annoyed 'cause I was going to ask Sybil if she wanted to go to Shishou dojo with me tonight."

"Sybil Huh? What? You don't have to go with me Kyo. I just..." stammered Sybil.

"Hey ain't that big of deal. I going over for practice tonight anyway and I thought you might want some company when you went."

"Hmm, thinking that not exactly a strong point of you is it?" questioned Yuki.

"Shut Up You Damn Rat!" screamed Kyo.

"Sybil didn't even know Shihan was her father. What makes you think she will just instantly want a relationship, with someone she feels abandoned her all her life." Yuki question with a little tension echoed in his voice.

"Shishou didn't know about her, and I am sure he wants to see her. What you problem anyway? This is our family! If you want to deal with some family problems, go call your brother! But leave us the hell alone." They both were in fighting position and started to move.

"Wait," both Yuki and Kyo stopped mid swing and looked at Sybil, "I may not be ready for this but the longer I wait the harder it will be. If you don't mind taking me along, I would like to go with you." Both Yuki and Kyo lowered their fists, and Kyo smiled at her.

So it came. That after the final bell. Yuki went to Student Council, Tohru went to work, and Kyo and Sybil walked to Kazuma's dojo.

Kyo and Sybil walk quietly the whole way to the dojo. Sybil looked up a head and saw it in the distance. She stopped dead in the middle of the road.

"Hey what's up?" Kyo turned back.

Sybil looked down at the ground. "Um, sorry." She turned and started to run away.

"Hey, what the hell!" Kyo quickly grabbed her, "Where do you think your going?"

"I can't do this. I ... I have ... to go... somewhere." She mumble quietly as she pulled against Kyo's grip.

"Hey you said waiting would only make this harder. Now that you're here you're not running away."Kyo managed to pull her through the gates of the dojo.

"Grrr, Let go!" She turned and threw a right hook catching Kyo off guard. "I don't know why I am here! I am leaving now!" She turned to the gate, but Kyo moved in front of her.

"If you want to leave your going to have to fight me. After that punch I sure you can handle it."

Kyo body tensed into a fighting posture and waited.

"No problem, I a black belt so don't you hold back." She charged forward striking at Kyo hard. Kyo was slightly surprised she was this good. She could definitely compete with him.

Kyo and Sybil continued to fight as they moved through the dojo. Sybil didn't remember taking off her shoes, but she definitely noticed when Kyo's stinky sock flew past her head narrowly missing her.

"Oh, man. You feet could knock out a horse." She teased grabing her nose and planting her foot directly in his face.

"Yeah, like yours are any better." Kyo grabbed her leg and caused her to flip sideways. She jumped up and stood facing him. She suddenly noticed their were a lot of people watching them. She took her eyes off Kyo for a second to look at the faces around her.

Haru was among the people, smiling slightly. There was also a young boy probably eleven or twelve and some older people in their late teens to early twenties.

Some one grabbed her shoulder gently, but she reacted on instinct. She reached over grabbing a shoulder flipping the person onto their back, in front of her feet. It was an adult with silver hair exactly the same shade as hers.

"Well, I guess I deserved that. I thought you might be mad, but I did not expect you to try to kill me. I did not expect you to be a martial artist, especially since you grew up in America."

The shock of seeing her father had not quite sunk in, so she stood staring at the man. Who laying on the floor staring up at her. As he teased her, a small smile came to his face. She blushed and backed into the wall behind her. She watched as Kazuma stood up and faced her. She was face to face, for the first time, with the man she had forced her self to hate over the passed two weeks.

Hey everyone Inoriekay Here. I need Ideas.

Does anyone have an oppinion on how Sybil first conversation with her father should go?

Please review.


End file.
